In The Shadows
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Ienzo, a normal student with a normal life has always wished for something extraordinary to come along - but he never meant this. Will he find the angel from his nightmare or is he destined to be victim of these strange creature's games? My first M rated for lemon in later chapters and language all through!
1. Ienzo's Life

_**In The Shadows - By GeorgieLovesYou**_

_**THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF IN THE SHADOWS! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS! **_

_**Imma update daily! And theres 26 Chapters to this baaaad boy! It's M for later chapters, IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN! **_

_**Yeah, it be Ienzo/Myde! I don't know why, I just like it. And I'm using all the somebodies! Why? Dude, I just told ya, IDK! Rould, BTW, is Luxord. NO-ONE REALLY KNOWS so I just went for the first suggestion I found on Google. Sorry if it turns out to be wrong :p!**_

_**Dedicated To: Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis! Because? She ROCKS! You're a great friend, and YAY for you're bloody tissue! (Please ignore that. It be a Georgie-Idon't thing.)**_

_**I needed something to tick me over for my long 6 week break. After a few days of sleeping, you can get bored. Well, I say days, but I mean weeks. ... 3 weeks tops...**_

_**There is some lemon in this... SQUEE! Please don't judge me. **_

_**And this is just setting the scene. I'd read, though, theres personalities and regular-lifestyle of Ienzo here! It's first person Ienzo POV! **_

_**Let it... commence!**_

-Ienzo's Life-

My name is Ienzo Yashiro, and I live in a normal neighbourhood, normal house. I go to a normal school, have normal friends, and live normally with my normal parents, who have normal jobs, earning a normal calary. My personality wouldn't strike you as being the type of person who does the same thing everyday, and my appearance wouldn't too, but here I am, walking to school, going to meet my friends in the canteen, same as yesterday and the day before that. I would go on, but today is Wednesday, and I don't go to school on Sunday, so that can't be helped.

My eyeliner on, hair covering one crystal-blue eye, I stepped through the door to find many other students, like every school day, crowding in groups and cliques. Struggling not to bash into anyone as I reach the table in the corner, sitting down next to Arlene, a fiery blond with a nasty temper, I take a book from my bag. "Hello, Ien!" Arlene smirked, looking up from her phone. "How are you today?" Aleaus said, a large-built guy with brick-coloured hair. "Good. You?" I say, not really paying attention. "Rould not here?" I always make polite convorsation with my friends, it's just common decency. "Bastard went to get some tea!" Arlene shouted, phone away now, clearly up for some dissing. "British drunk prob'ly went home to spike it n'all..." She led off, seeing the other blond hovering over the table, cup in hand.

"No, dear, the que was long. And tea isn't British, love, it's Indian." He calmly proclaimed, taking a seat next to a now quiet Aleaus.

"You still _talk _British." Arlene leaned across the table, spitting the words.

"Temper, temper." He quietly shook his head, mockingly, pushing her gently by the shoulders to sit her back down.

When his hands left, her eye began to twitch. I'd left my book now, letting it down gently on the table, intent on watching the show. It appeared as if Aleaus was watching too, small smile as Arlene clenched her fists at the lack of attention Rould was showing her, intentionally watching his tea as he stirred it, steam emmiting from the top of the cup.

**"WHAT WAS THAT?"** She slammed her fists down on the table and jolted up, making all of us jump, tea spilling on the wood.

"Now, look, dear," Rould remained composed, "you've spilled my tea."

**"BOO-FUCKING-HOO!" **She lunged at his throat, sliding across to him, fingers wrapping around it. Clearly she was pissed. Me and Aleaus just watched. This happened every day.

"Bl-o-ody! H-h-h...he-l..." Rould chocked out, non of the other people noticing, they were making a lot of noise with their own lives as it was. Deciding that enough was enough when life appeared to leave the male blond's face, Aleaus stood and picked up Arlene by the hips, using only an ounce of his seemingly endless strength.

Once she was up (and flailing, kicking and screaming, clawing at her captor to let her go non the less,) I helped Rould to his feet, who was breathing rather heavily. Hey, what did you expect? "Bloody mother of fucking hell fire!" Rould exclaimed at Arlene, who was still struggling to be freed. "Thanks, Ienzo, but, HOLY MOTHER!" He shouted, "was that bad or WHAT? Anger management issues 'r' us!"

Arlene was still screaming things like 'LET ME AT THE BASTARD!' 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, LET ME GO!' and the classic 'PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!'

Well, that was how my day started. After the bell, I went to my lesson. And then another one. And then it was break. And then another two lessons followed. And dinner-time started. Two more lessons, and the day had ended. Guess it was time to go home!

The walk wasn't a terribly long one, if you cut through the park then it's barely any time at all. So, saying a last 'bye!' to my lifelong friends, I headed to the large feild, full of slides and swings, and other metal objects children had fun on.

I saw the elementaries smiling with their moms and dads, enjoying their lives, some smiling at me and waving as I walked through, couples staring at babies in prams as they slowly strolled along the happy place, strollers in hands.

Finally reaching no.69 Cherry Grove Lane and walking in, I heard the farmiliar sound of "Hello, Ienzo!"

My mom and dad always greeted me when I got to the house. They worked from home and there was rarely no-one in the two-floored house, since it only took one parent to go food shopping or, say, to the bank. There was always this smell of spices in our house, since my mother loved to cook curries and other Indian dishes.

My dad played the Sitar, and after countless years of watching him play, I learnt to aswell, which some Music Majors admired me for, but I loved Chemistry, so I became a Sciene Major instead. Where was I? Oh, right.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!"

"Good day?"

"Yup!"

I made my way up the staircase and to my room where I layed down on the soft, plushy bed, snuggling into the pillows and resting my feet. I looked at the clock, and what do you know, it was 4:39. Same as every day when I got home from school and walked up the stairs. I really wondered sometimes if there was more for me out there, anywhere, something else to make me... me. It didn't seem right being here, having a tight schedule and doing it all by the book. I didn't exactly want to find my true love and gallop off into the distance on a white horse, but I certanly didn't want to walk to school every day, walk back, go to the library on Saturdays and study with my friends every Sunday until the end of time.

Lifting my rather short arm in the air I blocked out some light that was being emitted by the strong bulb connected to the ceiling, covered slightly by the co-ordinating black lampshade. Exhaling, I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white. Oh, how I DREAMED of going somewhere else... but where? I had no money, I was 17, I had friends, an education to finish...

"Ienzo!" A female voice stops my train of thought. 6:23... ah, must be mom, telling me that tea's ready. "Tea's ready!" What did I say?

"Coming!" I reply, getting up, stretching, hearing the bones crack and creak back into place. Walking down the stairs, hearing the thuds of my feet as they hit the carpet and the occasional 'crr-ee-aa-k!' of the floorboards, a sweet smell hits my nose, the smell of Jarfrezi, my favourite meal!

"See? Did it just the way you like it! Sit down there..." She talks to me like a child sometimes.

Placing a steamy-hot dish infront of me along with some cutlary, the slate-haired woman served my dad and then herself. "Hope you like it!"

Digging in, the taste of green chillies invading my mouth, fresh onion and a hot, thick sauce combined together made the perfect flavours! I was very happy with my mom and dad, they clearly loved me, and suprisingly were fine when I told them about my sexuality, (yes, I was gay.) I've heard so many people say that their parents hated them for being different, so I guess I lucked out there.

Finishing the rice, extra sauce and other vegetables, I excused myself and headed for the sink, washing, drying, then placing the dish back in the cabinet. "Thanks, mom." I walk back up to my room, where I spent most of my after-school time. I had my own bathroom connected to my bedroom, and decided that this was the time to take a shower.

Walking in and shivering at the cold at my feet, I began to take off the uncomfortable school uniform, leaving it messily on the floor, walking into the stall past the sink and toilet, turning on the warm, feeling the nice water clean me, wetting my hair, making it stick to my face.

After washing, I got out of the stall, and because there was no-one there, just walked out of the room, still dripping. Walking towards the closet I took out a matching pair of blue PJ's, and swiftly put them on. Now tired, I flopped on the bed, ready to drift off into sleep.

But then, I could've sworn I heard something. Something in the shadows of the darkness, watching. Sitting up, I looked around, feeling no presence, I layed back down. I didn't feel the same feeling all that night, but I couldn't sleep, either.

I have no recolection of when I went to sleep, what time it was, if it was morning, but apparently, I did, because in the morning, I woke, feeling groggy.

7:45. About the time I always wake up.

Heres to another normal day.

- Ienzo's Life-

_**OKAY, NOTHING MUCH HAS HAPPENED YET BUT I SWEAR TO YOU, GOOD PEOPLE THAT IT WILL! I SWEAR... and, yeah, Myde isn't here, and he won't be until chap.5! HA! Take that, bitches! (Yeah, I can put that coz there's already a M rating...)**_

_**And sorry about Arlene's big fat mouth, PMS is a terrible thing, ammiright?**_

_**This one was literally for the purpose of setting the scene, nothing else. Did I set it? **_

_**Review? I need to know how I'm doing! **_

_**Thanks ~ here's to the start of something hopefully good! **_

_**GeorgieLovesYou over and out... for now... MWHAHHAHAHAHA!**_


	2. The Act Of Being Stalked

_**In The Shadows - Chapter 2 - GeorgieLovesYou**_

_**WOW! SECOND CHAPTER IS UP AND ITS ONLY 2 IN THE AFTERNOON! Wait, only...?**_

_**And this in NORMAL POV! I'm going to change it every now and again... YAY!**_

_**Have fun reading and please review :D**_

_**- The Act of Being Stalked -**_

Ienzo's head hurt like crazy. Stumbling over to his desk and then the wardrobe, taking out a shirt, trousers, underwear, a jumper, and his tie, he proceeded to lazily put them on.

Walking down the all-too familiar stairs, he felt a not-so familiar presence. "Anyone there? Mom? Dad? Are you awake?" He asked as he searched the house, he knew that both his Mother and Father slept until at least 9:00, so that would be strange. "Anyone? Hello?" He asked around, checking the kitchen, dining room, living room, every downstairs room you could think of! "Oh, crap!" He looked at the clock. 8:12. And school started at 8:20. And it was a 15 minute walk to school.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" He continued to curse as he found his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and forgeting all thoughts of being watched. "Gonna be late!"

Making his way through the feild, he didn't notice that no children or parents, or new parents with prams and strollers were walking too. He also didn't notice a strange, dark figure behind the old oak tree. He didn't even notice that their amber eyes watched him intently, following him but remaining still. Not a breeze blew past them as he watched, and Ienzo ran. "Thats him." The figure smirked at himself. "Thats _him._"

He'd done it, without a moment to spare. He'd gotten into the school building and was sat in his space next to a guy called Hayner, in History, letting the old prof. babble on about something or other.

"An Inncubus, male counterpart of the female Succubus, is a mythical creature that preys on women in their sleep. Preying, meaning, well..."

"SEX?" Hayner didn't bother to put his hand up as he shouted out, earning giggles and therefore attention from some of the girls. Even the guys started laughing. But to Ienzo it was just truth, as boring as the prof. may be, History and mainly legends interested him as much as Science, which was why he took it as a second subject.

"Yes, Hayner. And you can see me in break for that most childish outburst."

"Do they prey on men, too, Miss?" Namine said, a girl who drew and wrote and looked at and lived for, to put it bluntly, boy on boy... action...

"I... I suppose, Namine, that if they lived in this sort of society where it is accepted, then maybe they would."

You could see her smile from a mile away. "If only!"

And then, a strange gust of wind passed by that made Ienzo shiver. The window flew open, and lightning, seeminly from nowhere, shot through the sky! "Oh my!" The teacher exclaimed, and everyone jumped up, screaming things like "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Something tapped Ienzo on the shoulder, something that made his entire body shiver. Legs turning to jelly, he clung to his chair for some support. "Who...?" He asked almost silently turning around to find just the wall, since he was at the back of the class. "What...?" He asked again, in fear as that emotion kicked back in and the knot in his stomache grew. The emotion of being watched by nothingness clung to his entire being, making him want to scream.

It was not a normal day. "Oh my GOD!" Pence, another boy shouted, pointing to the ground. "Olette's passed out!"

It really wasn't going to be normal at all.

Biology passed quickly, a storm still raging outside. And that feeling never left Ienzo. Even when he was surrounded by his friends throughout break-time, that watching... thing didn't go away. Ienzo remained as calm as ever through the day, laughing when others did, raising his hand to answer questions, being himself. On the inside, he was crying and kicking and screaming. He wanted to break down in tears on the floor, wanting it all to go away.

The home-bell rang and he didn't even say goodbye to his friends. He ran through the still-empty park, tripping over a few times in his rush to get home. He didn't know why he wanted to be there, he felt that feeling still, but maybe a kiss from his Mom would make it feel better, a hug and some hot chocolate then a nap would calm him down. Hurrying through the last hurdle of the race to get home, he flew through the door of No.69, slamming it shut and panting at his breathless state.

"I'm _HOME_!" Ienzo screamed, a happy sound that vibrated through the very foundations, but not a word was given back to the short teenager. Not even a quick sound of knowing was heard, and this panicked Ienzo to no end. "_MOM! DAD! I'M HERE!" _He ran through each and every room, not seeing a trace of anyone. Making his way upstairs, he shouted again and again. He even checked his bathroom. "Mom...? Dad?" He opened their bedroom door with a 'c-r-e-a-k!' to find something that made his body go limp.

Everything was a mess, the sheets, the clothes were laid messily on the floor, jewelry boxes tipped of their contents, makeup thrown around the room. And there, in blood, on the mirror was something Ienzo couldn't make out. Using logic to figure out that it would make sense on the opposite wall.

Walking a little further so he could see it all, eyes widened in shock, and a few tears fell from them, trickling down his cheek to his chin, dripping like a tap to the floor leaving a small pool at his shoes.

_'We're always watching.'_

Those words cut through Ienzo like a knife. He knew something was there. And it was here know.

Running faster than he ever did in his entire life, Ienzo leaped away from the messy room sobbing, slamming shut his bedroom door and pulling a set of draws infront of it, intent on letting nothing in. Once satisfied with the barricade, he covered himself, laying on the bed, soaking a pillow with his frightened tears, telling himself to drift off.

After countless ours of crying, he fell into a slumber, hoping that it would all turn out okay...

_**- The Act of Being Stalked -**_

_**Oooh, a bit of horror here!**_

_**What happened to his loving parents? Who is the amber-eyed stalker, and will Ienzo find it to be all just a bad nightmare?**_

_**FIND OUT SOON! ^^**_

_**~Till next time, GeorgieLovesYou over and out!**_


	3. Careful What You Wish For

_**In The Shadows Chapter 3 - GeorgieLovesYou**_

_**I'm so tired. So very very tired. So it's going to be bad. I didn't even proof-read for spelling and grammar so please tell me where it is (by PM) if there is any, which I am expecting.**_

_**Summary for this chapter: Ienzo has reached tipping point when he finds his parents missing still, and that feeling of being watched is proved to be more than imagination.**_

_**Have fun! Review plz xxx**_

_**-Careful What You Wish For-**_

I woke up on my tear-stained pillow, eyes burning. I closed my eyes again, everything that happened last evening - it had to be a terrible nightmare! _Normal things happen to people like me. _I thought, still protecting myself with the duvets. _Things like these aren't supposed to happen. _

"Mom? Dad?" I shout from my bed, intent on proving to myself that this was not reality. No answer. Shit.

"MOM!" Screaming, I sitting up and checking my surroundings. Desk, wardrobe, set of drawers, door to the bathroom, door to the corridor. Lamp, walls, mirror, ceiling, window, curtains. Box ontop of my wardrobe, bin. I was on the bed, three pillows, duvet. And not a feeling of 'being watched' at all. That knot wasn't in my stomache, so I became a little less petrified - if I couldn't feel anyone watching, then there wasn't anyone watching.

But, still, there wasn't an answer to my cry. Plea? Beg? Was that what it was? I don't even know...

"DAD?" Still nothing. I had to find them.

Shaking my head to get any negative thoughts of something 'waiting' outside for me, I slowly get up and ease my feet to the carpet, so the floorboards don't make a sound. Tip-toeing to the door, I put my now-shaking hand to the doorknob. Turning it, I poke my head just through it, and I don't get that un-wanted emotion! They actually aren't here!

Opening it wider with a little more optimism, I put my entire body into the outside, and I smile - because nothing is there, everything is normal and how it should be!

As if to tease my happiness, the lamp on my desk falls to the floor, it's glass base smashing and making the most awful sound I had ever heard. And that feeling rushes back to me.

"No! Go away!" I suddenly exclaim, closing the door quickly to hear it thud against the wall and click into place. Running to anywhere but my room, I go to my parent's. Everything still in tatters and the red... liquid dried onto the walls. It was like some terrible world that wasn't mine... everything was going wrong...

I had to make something normal. I had to try and put things back into place. I had to go by the schedule as much as possible. I didn't hate it anymore. I wanted it back.

I was still in uniform, (although it stunk,) so I could go to school without being sent home. Rushing to the front door, down the stairs, I open it, barely remembering to shut it and not locking, I run.

Through the park, through the cafetiria, to chemistry. I had already missed my first lesson.

I didn't put my hand up at all. I barely spoke. And when the bell went, all I could think of was my friends.

"Ienzo! Nice to- eugh!" Arlene said as I sat down next to her. "You stink!" She shouted, covering her nose with two fingers. "Hey, you don't look too good..." She noticed how pale I was, and how messy my hair looked, and how smudged my eyeliner was. "What happened, Ien?" Rould said, leaning over, Aleaus had a concerned face too.

"I-..." I couldn't speak. Apart from the story sounding crazy, it was a sensitive thing for me. I was being watched now.

"You can tell us if something happened, Ien. You know you can." Arlene put a hand on my shoulder. "I know we muck about a lot, but, we really care." She looked at the other two. "Right, guys?" They nodded. I can trust my friends, I decided. They were the only normal thing left.

So, I explained everything. And that took a while.

"Ien... that sounds terrible." Aleaus said as I finished off. "Well, I know. We'll have a normal day, and then we'll all come home with you. If your 'rents still aren't there - which they might be - we'll call the fuzz. Then you can all come over to my place and we'll keep ya company." Arlene suggested, a plan I liked. If they were there, then I think I would feel okay.

"Alright then, chaps!" Rould proclaimed, "sounds like a plan?" He looked to me, and I nodded. "I. Am. Not. A. CHAP!" Arlene screamed, fists down on the table, and we laughed in amusment, it was funny watching Arlene go off the rail.

"Calm down, Arlene, it's not all about you." Aleaus shot a 'disgreet' look at me and Arlene made an arkward 'oh, right...' sound.

The day went as normal as I would have liked it, and whenever I saw my friends or they saw me, they would put extra effort into their smiles and waves, making me smile. '_I have someone. I have three. Three great friends who want to help me!'_

The walk home with them, them seeing my parents bedroom for real, Rould calling the police, me explaining everything for the second time today, and then getting a lift to Arlene's in the back of a cop-car was a blur, I didn't pay attention to any of it. Because it was there. The shadow. The humanoid creature lurking in somewhere just out of everyone's view - everyone's view but mine.

And now, I'm at Arlene's house, on the sofa, staring into the ceiling. It must be early morning because everybody else has been asleep for what seemed to be hours. And that _thing... _he's there, possibly behind me. Possibly on the ceiling. Possibly next to me. But I couldn't care, because regardless of where I was, and regardless of where he was, he was still here, watching. Those words - seing those words yesterday evening painted to the walls. One word in particular catching my eye. _**We're **__always watching. _

Meaning there were more. Thousands? Three? More than there were humans? Two? Twenty? Sixty Nine? Billions? Millions? Thirty-three? There could be an endless amount. There could be more than one watching - maybe I could see one, but two-hundred were out of sight...? The possibilities were endless as I thought - or tried to think - of logical explanations of what was happening to me. I could come up with one answer: wishes.

Wishes, I was told, were powerful things that gave us hope. Wishes on stars, special items or even people could give us something that drove the world around us to change.

And I wished for abnormality. How stupid I have become.

Come to think of it, I-

***THUD!***

And I don't remember much of that night at all.

_**-Careful What You Wish For-**_

_**OH MAH GOWD IT'S 23:29!**_

_**This was a good chappie to write, it was kinda fun! But *insert :O face here* what was that mysterious thud? DUNDUNDUUUUN! **_

_**See you guys next time, it's called 'Enter the Inncubus!' **_


	4. Enter the Incubus

_**In The Shadows Chapter 4 - GeorgieLovesYou**_

_**Yay! Another chapter! I just felt like writing this one quick - so I did! And the next one holds a little bit of Myde! Yay, finally a little bit of yaoi!  
But, in this one there is like, horror and peril and a baseball bat. **_

_**SRSLY! **_

_**Anyway, enjoy and review! Love and cookies for all those who do!**_

_**-Enter The Incubus-**_

When I woke up I was on the cold, hard, polished wood floor. My head hurt like crazy, and I didn't want to open my eyes at all. But, I needed to get back on the sofa, or at least check the time and wake everyone up. So, propping myself up with my elbows, eyes still closed, I got on my knees and stretched, like always. Then, as normal, I let my eyes slide open. But they only slid slowly about half way. The other half was quick, eyes wide, I could not believe what I saw. And what I saw was the most awful sight a person like me could ever see - nothing.

No people, no furniture, or windows or doors, just a un-covered staircase, walls, a ceiling and a floor. Jolting up, I say the first thing that pops into my head. Well, not say: SCREAM.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I start crying, salty liquid running through my eyes and down my cheeks, some dripping off my chin and others snaking their way down my neck, drying as they reached my chest, which was moving up and down madly.

"Didn't think _you'd _be such a cry-baby." I hear an un-farmiliar voice. Swifly turning around, I see it. It wasn't hiding anymore. It wasn't a shadow. It was male alright, and humanoid, but that thing was no human.

It had amber eyes that could shoot through the dark, finding anything, hawk-like. It's face itself was practically human - regular nose, mouth, _pointed _ears. Then, down it's neck, it was quite scarred. As a shirt, it was a black, ripped v-neck exposing a lot of refined torso, black trousers, and boots. It had a lot of accsesories, belts, rings, necklaces, bracelets, buckles and other things, scattered around it's body. The most un-nerving this was probably the huge, blood-stained sword it was weilding. And the most inhuman thing? A pair of huge, black, feathered wings behind it. I just stood there, shaking at this creature of the darkness, fearing what it might do to me.

"_Ien-zo!" _He smirked mockingly, showing POINTED, vampire-like teeth. It knew my name. Did it know...everything about me?

"Now, be a _good boy..." _He said, reaching behind him, revealing that he had a baseball bat and a large sack. I wasn't stupid. "And come with me. Not that you have a choice!"

Looking to the right of me, I saw the stairs, and remembered Arlene had a lock on her door. And a phone. I ran, sprinted away from him, running up the stairs, I didn't know if he was behind me, I just ran to Arlene's room, locking the door there.

_'It can't hold hi-...it for long." _I think, turning around. Well, now I was stupid. The furniture wasn't there. It was another empty room. Like all the rooms. Not even a window. I had trapped myself, and I began to spiral into a state of panic. "No, no, no, no, no..." I made my way to the corner of the room, sitting down in a ball, holding myself, crying.

I hear the door being kicked. "No...no, no... no, no, no, no, please..."

The door flies through the room hitting the opposite wall, breaking in two, and there he is again. "No, no, no, please, no, don't... don't hurt me, please, I'll be good, no, no..." I keep muttering things as he slowly walks over to me and there was a huge lump in my throat. "Please..." I say, he reached his arm out and got me by the chin, making me look at his smirking face. "The name's Braig, Ien." His smirk just grows, and I can't escape.

"H-h...ave... yo-you be- been w-w..." I can't even form a sentence I'm so petrified of this demon... "wat-ch...ing m-me?"

"Why yes, yes I have!" He almost triumphantly declaired, a statement that sent shivers through my spine.

So, it was this thing that was messing up my life, watching me from a dark, bleak place just out of reach, waiting for me... waiting, probably, for this day. I was so scared - face-to-face with the thing that brought me so much pain and agony - more than I had ever felt in my entire life - in the space of mere days. I can't argue, raise questions, fold my arms, I just wanted to be safe, anywhere, with my friends in the cafetiria, laughing and joking, or in the arms of my mother on the sofa, my father not too far away on his arm-chair, comforting me from the terrors of this world. All I could do was try and protect myself, or at least ask if my body was going to be okay.

"D-don't hurt me..." I just want him to go away...

"Hurt you? Like I did last night? With that slut's baseball bat?" He held it up, swishing it about. Sudden realisation flew over me, THAT was the thing that made me black out, and gave me that still-sore lump.

"Y...you hit me over the hea-head!"

"Yup! Wow, he learns fast." He replied, mocking me. I wanted to run, but where? It was pointless, but if I could just get some empathy, sympathy, compassion, _mercy_ from him then I would take it, so weakly, I said:

"P-please... let m-me g-go..."

"No can-do, kiddo!" The look on his face was so horrid...

And then, he lets my chin go. I sigh, but I was wrong to do so. The torture had just begun. He picked up the baseball bat again and hit me on the head again, it hurt so much, as my vision went blury I could see a blood-pool on the floor... As I fade, I can feel myself being put into something, and I can't move - the pain is intense and conceince is going from my grasp.

In my last thought, I remember something about my normal life - in History when we got taught about Incubus and their female counterpart the Sucubus, in-human creatures from the darkness. Was that what... Braig was? Was I the next victim of this demon from hell? Was he one of them - an Incubus? Thoughts were slurring, my body numb and limp. God help me for what might happen next.

Please, I just want my life back.

"Pl...ease..."

_**-Enter the Incubus-**_

_**YAY! It's done! **_

_**And Chapter 6 *SPOILERS?* Read if you can't wait until tomorrow...**_

_**Could It Get Worse?: SNEAK PREVIEW**_

_**Waking up in a bag is one thing, but hearing voices is another. You're on a whole different level, though, when you get dragged into a mansion to see even more 'creatures' and your life can be compared to a horror-movie! At least there's some eye candy among the suspected Incubi...**_


	5. This Sick, Strange Darkness

_**In the shadows - GeorgieLovesYou - Chapter 5**_

_**I kinda like this one, although the formatting might not be so good, and after looking after my jet-lagged relatives all day (they came from New Zealand...) and not sleeping ALL last night, it's probs full of spelling errors, sorry about that if there is ... **_

_**I found the time to proof-read, and I THINK the grammar is okay... ish... **_

_**I THINK.**_

_**Look where I emphasize: I **__**THINK.**_

_**They actually get to the place where all the long-awaited characters are in this 'scene...'**_

_**And, **__***SPOILER ALERT!*  
There will be XemSai, AkuRoku, MarVex, of COURSE Zemyx and I haven't decided, MAYBE XigXal. MAYBE. I don't really know. Maybe they can just be 'friends with benefits.' Or maybe not even that... OH MAH GOWD I DON'T KNOW D:!**_

_**Spoilers end :)**_

_**YAY! More chappies soon! **_

_**:D Have fun and review after xxx**_

- This Sick, Strange Darkness -

**Tumbling around in a prison of nothingness lied Ienzo, almost lifeless and limp, barely breathing. The creature known as Braig had been walking for a while now, in a dark, unknown place. **

**"Oh, crap." Braig said as he dropped what he was carrying, picking it back up quite quickly and checking that it wasn't damaged and hadn't broken. Little did he know that a small bump was enough to wake up the boy he had captured. **

_'Where am I?' _Ienzo thought to himself before opening his eyes, tired eyes that were lidded and took great effort in opening. _'What am I doing here?' _He asked his mind, as if it would answer. He was tied up, masking tape over his mouth and was in some sort of... bag? He wasn't fully awake - but then he heard something...

"What are we to do with him?" That voice, he didn't recognize. It sounded very strange, the accent almost like Rould's... but not quite. The pitch was much darker and deeper, too.

"Beats me!" Now, that one was farmiliar. A quite up-beat, very memorable low... american-ish... surfer... type voice. But where from?

"Well, you stole it! You must have a plan!" The first voice said again, rather angry, maybe just pissed off. And... _it? _This was all very strange. Was... was _'it' 'Ienzo?'_

"Nope! We'll just take it to the castle and if it mouths off we'll throw it in a dungeon! If it's a good boy, we'll see about letting it roam free."

"Roam free?"

"Dil, listen-"

"No, Braig, **you **listen!"

_'What? BRAIG?' _Ienzo thought as they continued to argue about what **could be **his fate, a little more awake now, remembering the voice, the hurting on the boy's head becoming more iminent.

Closing his eyes, something came back to him...

_'The door flies through the room hitting the opposite wall, breaking in two, and there he is again. "No, no, no, please, no, don't... don't hurt me, please, I'll be good, no, no..." I keep muttering things as he slowly walks over to me and there was a huge lump in my throat. "Please..." I say, he reached his arm out and got me by the chin, making me look at his smirking face. "The name's Braig, Ien." His smirk just grows, and I can't escape.' _

More and more seemed to come back to him, thoughts invading his aching head, small inklings he had to put together arriving...

_'So, it was this thing that was messing up my life, watching me from a dark, bleak place just out of reach, waiting for me... waiting, probably, for this day. I was so scared - face-to-face with the thing that brought me so much pain and agony - more than I had ever felt in my entire life - in the space of mere days. I can't argue, raise questions, fold my arms, I just wanted to be safe, anywhere, with my friends in the cafeteria, laughing and joking, or in the arms of my mother on the sofa, my father not too far away on his arm-chair, comforting me from the terrors of this world. All I could do was try and protect myself, or at least ask if my body was going to be okay_.'

Something seemed to click inside of Ienzo and he made up his mind that he had to get away, no matter what. His legs, he found, were bound up as well, but he still flailed as much as he could, muffled shouts could be heard from miles away.

"Ienzo? Awake already?" Ienzo heard Braig's voice and he just continued to go absolutely mental.

"Feisty one." The unknown voice remarked.

"Almost there now, Ien, hold your damn horses! Jesus, I can see someone's excited to get to his new home!" Braig laughed, and Ienzo just screamed and kicked more - wound up and scared, frustrated, alone...

_'New home? No!' _Ienzo thought as he struggled, hearing some laughs from Braig and the other man. Well, if he was anything like Braig he wouldn't be a man, but that was beside the point. Ienzo was fully awake and disregarding any cries from his head whenever it hit the side of the sack he was contained in.

An hour of wasting energy later, Ienzo was shocked to see light coming from above him, and was even more shocked to feel his entire body hit the ground as he was thrown out of the bag, onto concrete ground.

The light hurt his fragile blue eyes, but he could make out a huge mansion infront of him. Without even given a chance to think, he was pulled to his feet by the arms, lifted slightly off the ground and up the marble steps of the mansion-castle, the light still too bright to make out who or what the strong arms at either side of him belonged to. Through the entire time of being dragged up the steps, waiting for the large door to be opened and forced inside, Ienzo was crying, shouting, struggling and flailing around, rather pointlessly because of the tight rope around his limbs and the tape across his mouth.

When he was taken into a room just past the entrance, the light was set at a soft glow, enough for Ienzo's eyes to handle, and he saw more of the 'Incubus-like-creatures'. Seven, to be exact. Nine in total if you counted the two holding Ienzo up. Two blondes, one with pink hair, one with blue, one with red, the two holding him up and another had dark hair, and one very... ditzy looking, slim, muscled, tanned, brownish-blonde... Ienzo caught him out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment, tears stopped. Blue met with sea-foam and a spark of joy went through Ienzo's body, but then that moment ended, like most good moments do. And fear swept back into Ienzo's life as quickly as it went.

If you have ever seen something that made you want to cry in fear, scream for help and run away, then you could barely imagine the fear that overcame the 17-year-olds mind, body, heart and soul.

- This Sick, Strange Darkness -

_**It's the tiniest slice of Myde pie you've ever had, but there you go! Look out for the next chapter! Any mistakes, then like always, PM please!**_

_**OOoooooh... already something there? Do you think? :O**_

_**Wowowowowoowow! Look at the short A/N... I love writing these and there's barely anything to tell you guys about! D:**_

_**Till next time, Georgie xxx**_


	6. First Impressions

_**In The Shadows - Chapter 6 - GeorgieLovesYou**_

_**A/N: OH EM GEE! An update? Are you freaking SERIOUS?! Ohmahgowd...**_

_**In the time I have been away (I am sooo sorry, but here are my excuses;) I have been very sickly, got a DeviantArt account and 'gained' a job. And then I got sick again. Are those excuses ENOUGH?! Do you hate me? Please... nuuu! *puppy dog eyes* TAT!**_

_**Have fun reading! YAY! And it's 00:29. There may be some spelling/grammar errors. I apologise. But, hey, theres some more Myde?! IS THAT OK?!**_

_**...calm down, Georgie, it'll all be over soon.**_

_**Wait... HOW many more chapters?**_

- First Impressions -

I was being held there, facing nine of the most terrifying things I had ever seen, and I was past puberty. I wanted to scream and shout and kick, but these damn incubus refuse to let me go! What... do they even want with me?

Just... _make it all stop. _Then, they started to talk. Not to me, to each other. Seemingly, ABOUT me. The grey-haired, tanned, orangy-amber eyed one spoke first.

"Introduce yourselves to it. It needs to feel safe in its new home. Treat it nicely. If it fails to treat you with the respect that you have given it then it can spend its days in the dungeon, where bad ones belong. If it does respond in a positive way, put it in a room, make sure it is comfortable. That will be all, gentlemen. I will be in my chambers."

It walked out, and they all gave a quick 'yes, sir!'

Clearly they had a leader. Take out the head vampire and they all die, right? Wait, what am I thinking! Logically, Ienzo, logically now. If they are supernatural - then that does not mean to say that they will be 'alike' other 'supernatural.' Secondly, look at the... man. 7ft tall and rather menacing - you - short, unable to fight, barely any physical strength.

Now, calm down and think about what 'he' said.

"Introduce yourselves to it."

Meaning I would know their names, at least, right?

" It needs to feel safe in its new home."

New home. I need to feel... safe? What the hell?

"Treat it nicely. If it fails to treat you with the respect that you have given it then it can spend its days in the dungeon, where bad ones belong."

They're going to be nice to me and throw me in prison if I mouth off. ...okay, I guess I have no choice, then.

"If it does respond in a positive way, put it in a room, make sure it is comfortable."

I will get a ... room? What a strange thing to... say to a captured... kidnapped... oh, god, what the hell is the word? Victim? That's it.

"That will be all, gentlemen. I will be in my chambers."

Nothing much there... what an odd speech!

"My name..." someone said, throwing me off my train of thought. I looked up and searched for the voice again. "Is Isa. I am second-in-command, and if you have any intelligence then you will deduce that the man who spoke before me is our Superior. He is in charge, and you do as he says, is that understood?"

I found the voice, a low, monotone one that belonged to a dull-looking, annoyed blue-haired 'incubus' with a scar across his forehead, crossing at the bridge of the nose making an 'X' shape. He sounded easy to piss-off and was very scary. If you saw that in your room then you wouldn't make fun of it - you'd run for dear life and cling on to any nice-looking person you meet. Unfortunately for me, I was being held. And there wasn't a pleasant-looking ... being in sight. Tears were welling up in my eyes... He was one to... avoid. "I said." He glared at me as I looked down again, yellow orbs glaring at me with hatred. "Is that understood?!" He almost lost his temper, and I squeaked, gasped for breath, and Braig chuckled looking down at me. "Say something." He whispered. "Before he kills us all."

Those were not reassuring words, but they sure told me what to do.

"Y-y...ye...ye-ye-..." Although I wasn't very good at it. I felt many pairs of eyes stare at me. Scary pairs belonging to scary things. "Ye-y-...yes!" I finally get out. "I-I-I- unde...under-st-...underst-annn-...d!" I closed my eyes as I finished my sentence, and the starring stopped partly, but I could still feel it there. Oh, god! No, not the watching feeling!

Something jerked at my arms, forcing something in my body to make my head shoot up and eyes open. "You know me, Ienny." Braig smiled and winked. It was a blink, because he only had one yellow eye, but you could tell it was MEANT to be a wink. "Dontcha?" He opened it again but the smile didn't fade, and all I could do was nod at the comment.

Braig seemed really happy-go-lucky and younger than what he looked to be. He didn't look old, you would just expect such tormenting smile and enraging actions from a teenager with prominent attitude-problems. He had a normal black eye-patch and a huge scar taking away most of his left cheek. His hair was tied in a pony-tail, streaks of grey in the black very visible. Of corse, he had the 'trademark' black wings and towered over me. They were so huge, and all had a weapon with them. He had two large, metal guns tied to his belt.

"And that old guy there!" He pushed me so my face was looking at the other person holding me. "Is Dilan. Kinda annoying and old, hard to get along with, but apparently he's just 'deep.'" "Thank you, Braig, for that most fitting introduction." "No prob, dude!"

Dilan had violet eyes, black hair tied back, and sideburns. He talked a lot more 'proper' than Braig but they seemed to be each other's age. They were clearly friends, and Dilan clearly didn't like Braig's personality. Also, it seemed that he didn't really care for me. That scared me a little, but not as much as his metal 'lance,' huge wings, and that he appeared to be the tallest.

"Stop being so un-motivated and LIGHTEN UP, Dil!" A pink-haired one shouted from across the room. His hair was very girly, but his voice was quite frightening and the scythe he held told me he was anything but a pretty boy. By now, I was just taking in the conversation and trying not to speak, cry, or let anything get the better of me. So far, I've done everything but let a tear fall from my eyes. I can't show weakness towards them... I don't know why... it's all so surreal.

Then he did something that surprised me to say the least - he snaked an arm around the blonde-haired one and smiled even more, showing pointed teeth. "Lumaria." He stated.

"But you, sweetie!" He was...puzzling... "Can call me Lumi!"

"I think I hear an over-played song coming on." The blonde, who had piercing green eyes spat at Lumaria, green meeting with ocean blue. "Calm it, Eevee!"

"Don't call me that!" He spat again, brushing off the arm around him, then looked at me. "Even." He nodded, being rather calm, but not showing any annoyance. He seemed to be the least harmless of the group so far.

"Yeah, he's the science BOF of the castle!" A lanky but still intimidating one said to me, standing up from a chair he'd been on, spiked-out red hair rustling at the sudden movement. "Name's Lea. L-E-A, got it memorized?"

I nodded again, failing to grasp the different characters of the group. He, like Braig seemed very childish, but looked youthful, barely older than me. "Then there's Roxas, you don't get any ideas about him - cos' quite frankly, he's mine." He raised his voice slightly, pointing to a boy, my age approximately, who was rolling his eyes at the comment. "Yes, I'm Roxas." He smiled, another harmless one.

"That just leaves..." They all looked at one boy, a little older than me, a little younger than Lea, who was sandy-blonde haired. He wore his hair weirdly, some sort of mohawk-mullet that got lighter as it went up. He was carrying a sitar - no question about it, - blue, with silver that outlined some sort of... emblem.

I saw a very faint blush as one hand wrapped further around the sitar, and the other tugged at his black shirt. It was very unlike the others. His teeth were showing in a cheeky grin, only slightly spiked, and he had the clearest sea foam eyes I had ever seen. That's it - I remember him from a bit ago - before the... 'superior' left. I saw him and I felt a little better. It happened again, but then he started talking and fear swept over me once more, because unlike the others he walked over to me, talking as he slowly approached.

"I'm Myde!" He said in a melodic tone. He had a youthful, happy voice, but I would not judge any of these things to be truly nice. "You must be Ienzo! Can I call you Ien? Or maybe Ienny?" He started bombing me with child-like questions as the distance between us shrunk and shrunk. "You'll like it here - we're nice! We'll be nice to you - I promise."

He said as we were very close, my shaking became more noticeable.

Then he set the blue instrument on the floor, and brought a hand up to my cheek. Then I noticed that they had long, black fingernails. Perfect for killing.

Perfect for killing soft, fleshy meat. Meat like me.

He made contact, the sun-kissed skin touching my milky-white visible cheek and I snapped. I was so afraid - petrified!

"No! Let-let... l-let me go!" I started kicking and trying to escape, Myde gasped and stepped back as tears rolled down my face, dripping violently from my eyes as I flailed around, helplessly, screaming bloody murder.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to scare you..." Myde said as he looked hurt, guilty aswell.

"I! DON'T! CARE!" I screamed at him as Braig and Dilan started to struggle, Lea, Lumaria and Isa also holding me down as I attempted to break free. "Let me go! **Let me go!"** I started wailing like a child.

"Please, please stop crying!" Myde shouted as all of them now crowded around me. "I didn't mean to- I was just trying to- I'm so sorry!"

"_I don't care if you're sorry - or if any of you claim to feel any sort of emotion towards me! I don't want you're sympathy or empathy! I just want you freak-shows to let me the fucking hell go! Just leave me alone you whack-jobs! I don't know what you are - if you're even human! All I know is that you scare the shit out of me and I want to go home! YOU ARE THE MOST TERRIBLE THINGS I HAVE EVER COME ACROSS, AND I HOPE THAT WHEN YOU DIE YOU BURN IN HELL, SCREAMING FOR MERCY!" _I shout, earning different replies from everyone - I could very easily hear Myde gasp and make a very heartbroken whimper of sorrow.

"That's it! Superior said - Dungeon time, Ienny dearest!" Braig suddenly exclaimed and got me completely immobilized with Dilan, who then started to drag me away. I kept shouting and screaming, swearing and crying.

I shed so many tears on that walk across a corridor, up a set of dimly lit stairs and through a few steel-barred cages until we reached one with countless locks and thick as shit rusty metal bars. "No! No! No!" I keep saying as Dilan holds onto me and Braig takes out a set of keys, unlocking each dreadful padlock with an unruly 'click.' The prison opened, and Dilan threw me inside, quickly closing and locking up before I can even comprehend that I needed to stand up. By the time I did I was too late. They had left, I was alone, the countless locks taunting me.

"I just want to go ... h-h-home!" I shout as my crying starts again, and I find a corner of the small cell to sit in and huddle up, intent on staying alive.

_Downstairs, Myde had sat at a chair in the dining room and had his arms crossed on the table, his head placed inside the slot his arms and the space to his body silently sobbing to himself. 'I always ruin things! Not only will he hate us, not only is he scared of me, but now he's in a dungeon and it's all my fault!' _  
_He cried more, staining the waxed table as each tear fell._

_Braig suddenly walked in through the large doors, but he did not fully enter the room. Myde looked up at the sound of the opening._

_"I'm really sorry, Braig!" Myde said once he realised who had walked in, fresh tears at his eyes ready to pour out._

_"It's okay, little dude, not your fault littler dude decided to flip." He casually said, waving a hand in the air._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Is Dilan okay?"_

_"If you count the person 'Dilan' as 'okay', then yep."_

_"Is Ienzo okay?"_

_"...Why do you care?"_

_"Answer me first, please?"_

_"I suppose once he's calm... he'll be... okay. Now answer me."_

_"..."_

_"Myde. You're not supposed to find humans cute. I mean the whole thing with-"_

_"I know, I know! I just... can't help but want to get to know him. He seems really beautiful to me and it broke my hearts knowing that he was crying because he was afraid of us. Afraid of... me."_

_"Shut up being all deep and mysterious, Myde, and grow a pair."_

_"Meaning?!"_

_"Stop crying."_

_"But... b-but I feel really bad!"_

_"Meh. I'm gonna hit the hay."_

_"M'kay. I'll go too. Sleep well, sorry for any trouble!" Myde got up from the chair and left it anything but tidily._

_"It's fine, dude." Braig said as they started walking down the hall. They then got to a fork, and Myde turned right for his bedroom, where Braig had to turn left._

_"One more thing, little dude?!" He said as he saw Myde open his door._

_"Ye~es?"_

_"Don't even think about going up there for him."_

**_- First Impressions -_**

**_Oh mah gowd - how long?! I think it's long - do you think its' long?!_**

**_...seeya soon!_**

**_~Georgie_**


	7. The Angel From My Nightmare

_**Oh em gee an update?! (Wow I should really shut the hell up with that...)**_  
_**Well, enjoy the new installment! It's called The Angel From My Nightmare (points for knowing what it's named after MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)!**_  
_**Summary: Ienzo's trapped in the cell with no food or water, and he refuses to rest - he is still terrified of the 'Incubus.' What happens when a certain one comes and literally takes Ienzo under his wing? Read on for more!**_

I didn't sleep at all, and the room was badly lit so I couldn't even see if it was night or day. Nobody came for me, I hadn't had food in what seemed like an eternity and I wanted to go home... so badly...  
I had come to terms with my surroundings but I've never left that corner, far away from the cell door, away from the rats that threatened me with their claws and wicked little hissing noises. I could see mist come from my every breath, it was so cold in that tiny place... I hugged myself, reminding my body that something had to happen soon, and that they wouldn't let me die. Maybe they would let me get to the point so close to death that I couldn't walk or talk, but at least they wouldn't let me die. I had figured that out - they 'tried to be nice' didn't they? In their own sick manner of doing so - holding me against my will and submitting me to listen them babble on about their messed-up selves.  
I had stopped screaming and shouting quite a while ago - I don't actually know how long - but I'm pretty sure it's been over an hour. Or has it? I can't quite tell. It's so cold, and I was only wearing my night clothes when Braig attacked me, and those are at best for a mild summer night.  
As you can probably tell, my tone of speaking is rather calm, so I have managed to quite a bit. If one of them even thinks about watching me then I'm sure I'll loose it again. I just won't take any more shit. The first thing I'll do is demand to be sent home - and even though it won't work, I'll give myself some points for trying.  
I just don't want to cry anymore - because my eyes sting, like crazy. No matter how tightly I close them, once they connect with the slightest colour or light they begin to hurt. Just like the rest of my body. Those 'Braig' and 'Dilan' Incubus had dragged my frightfully hard... my arms feel like they're about to fall off, and I can't move my right leg. I kept telling myself that moaning would only make it worse, but when it's there is nothing else to occupy your head, pain and sadness slyly creep in and take hold of your mind, it's hard to shake off.  
I won't sleep - though that may be the only way out for at least a little while. Rest makes you vulnerable. I won't let that happen. As much as my body aches, I refuse to make it stop. It will have to go on for as long as it can, maybe until sleep is the only thing that will save me from death, and even then I will try to resist.  
Sometimes I like to think deeply, about my feelings and being in general, but not when my life is in a bad, dark place. The darkness curls around me, shadows of vermin creep in, grey dust clouds my vision and my mind is hazy... but I have to resist. I won't let anything else happen to me. I can't take much more.

* * *

I lay on my soft bed, head down so the pillows curl around my head, a nice temperature radiates through my body as the cover lays across me. 'Braig told me something yesterday.' I think back, turning fully around and opening my eyes. 'Before he went to get Ienzo he showed him to me on the mirror. And I told him Ienzo was cute.' I closed them again. 'He kept telling me they weren't, and I know what happened to Lumi. But that wasn't bad - was it? I mean people were pretty angry, but we're alright now. That was before I was here, right?' Tossing and turning, my thoughts go back to the slate-haired boy upstairs. 'He must be so cold... and alone... scared... It's my fault he's up there - man do I feel bad! I mean I want him to like me- I mean us - so why did I do that?' A growling noise comes from the back of my throat, the noise I make when I'm sad. 'I need to tell him I'm sorry. No - I need to go fetch him.' Sitting up, my feet hit the floor and I remember something. 'Everyone else is my superior. They all told me - whatever they do is for Ienzo's good. How... is this good? I don't understand! And Braig told me again yesterday, I have to obey... I have to...' I put my hands either side of my head and start running my fingers through my dirty-blonde hair. My mind said no - but my heart picked my up, and led me through the door. What was I doing?  
I passed many rooms, and made my way to the hall. Past there was a corridor, and at the end, were the dungeon stairs. Stairs that led me to Ienzo. Placing one foot in front of the other slowly, I remembered that little... talk about him.

**"Wow, isn't he cute!" I shouted, pointing at the glass of the mirror, the magic one that let us watch the people. "What?!" Braig shouted, and everyone with us (Lea, Isa and Dilan) took a huge step back, shocked, worried and mortified rolled into one expressed on their faces. "Myde - you can't go around saying those sort of things about humans!" Isa was the first to speak, stern words matching his stern face. "Myde..." Dilan started, but like most of his sentences was finished by Braig. "You should go talk to Superior about this." "Wh-what?!" I screamed, Superior was not a nice person to 'talk' to. "Do as we say, Myde. Go talk. That's an order!" Isa exclaimed at me, and I looked around for anyone to back me up. Seemed like everyone agreed I was in the wrong. "B-but... I can't help if I'm attracted to someone!" That was the wrong thing to say. "Attraction?! Myde - go, now!" Dilan started up again. "If Lumi was here he'd understand!" I argued back at them, something you were not supposed to do. "Kiddo, don't bring that up." Braig said, calming down but still firm. "Just... just go." Lea commented. I sighed, and I had to obey. So, I walked down past my room, and past Lea's, and past a few spare rooms before I got to the huge, wooden one marked 'SUPERIOR.' Knocking gently, I wait for a response.**  
**"Come in." "Yes, lord." **  
**"What is it, Myde?" He asks me. "I've been sent by some Superior members." I answer. "And why would that be?" "Well, you see... I've done something we consider to be an offense." When we talked to Superior, we had to speak when spoken to in a really formal way... It was kinda annoying. "And this... offense, Myde?" He turned around to face me, silver hair draping across his shoulders. He sounded very annoyed now. "Just spit it out, I have work to do." "Yes, lord. Sorry, lord!" I apologize. "Well, while observing our newest subject Ienzo on the mirror monitor for the first time, I made a remark that, to me, he seemed attractive." Superior's eye's widened and his annoyed expression turned sour. "I- uh..." I tried to talk myself away from it...**  
**"Myde." He began. "I can't believe that even after all we have taught you, you still manage to upset the balance between us and the humans. Just thinking of getting to know a human in itself is wrong - but when it is one of our subjects - that is when you cross the line."**

**He stopped, got up, and walked over to me slowly. I felt like a kid being told off, and really I was right. **  
**"I have tried to let a lot of things like this slide, but this is too much. I can see that you feel you have done nothing wrong, but Myde, trust me when I say that there are two worlds - ours and the human's, and anyone who begins to take this into their own hands will be punished. I know you argue about the past - I know that it is incentive to you that because they got away with it means that you can too - but it was out of my control - and I refuse to let that happen again. Do you understand me, Myde?" **  
**"Yes, lord. I will not let it happen again." "Good. You are excused."**

That was the truth - I had always been interested in humans - even as a boy... I just couldn't help the way I felt, the way they intrigued me...  
My thoughts stopped I had reached the top of the dungeon stairs. My heart skipped a beat as my hand found it's way to the handle.

* * *

I had tried, so very hard to stay awake but I felt it dawn on me more than ever. My heart felt like it was in my throat and I couldn't breathe, feel my arms or legs or head. I couldn't even think properly. But then I heard a 'creek'. A creek of the door, leading to the cages, and also to the one I was in.  
"Ienzo? Are you okay?" I heard a farmiliar voice, but I couldn't pin-point whose it was. "Ienzo? I swear I won't hurt you. Where are you? It's me, Myde!"  
Oh, no... that one. The one trying to be 'nice.' He can't find me! What will he do to me?! Of course he'll hurt me!  
"Ienzo, there you are! Why didn't you say anything?"  
I look up from my corner and my vision is blurry - but of course I could make out those unreal bright eyes from the door of my cell. He was there, and I didn't know what to do! He wasn't, clearly, the strongest of them all, but I was in no condition to fight him off! All I could do was maybe... tell him to go away?! No, that was pointless!  
"Ienzo? I can see you looking at me... I know you're there." He said as he reached to his pocket and pulled out a large key. "We all have a master key - it can unlock any door in the castle." He explained, like I cared!  
"N-no!" Suddenly I cry as he goes further to the padlock. I don't move, I can't. My body won't let me struggle. "P-please! Just leave me alone!"  
"Ienzo, just calm down. I'm gonna take care of you..."  
"No! No, just... you don't have to do anything! Just stay away from me! P-please!"  
"Ienzo, really. You're acting like a girl!"  
"I don't care! J-just go away and... pester something else! Go on, go do whatever Incubus like to do! Go take the soul of some innocent person - really, I don't mind! Just - just not m-me okay?"  
There was a pause, he looked very confused, and this calmed me down a little bit. It seemed weird, but normally when you confuse someone who's trying to hurt you they don't just stop in their tracks, they punish you for being logical...

"W-what? Ienzo, stop being ridiculous. I don't even know how to take someone's 'soul.' I'm not even supposed to be helping you, so the least you can do is just cooperate, and then I can get you downstairs in a nice comfy place, how about that?"  
This guy... Myde, was it? It was really strange... on one hand he could be tricking me, but on the other he seems really sincere... maybe he could take me somewhere a bit nicer, and once I've rested maybe I could run away...

"A-are you... tricking me?"  
"What? No! Ugh - look, Ienzo, I'm going against what I'm told to help you. Now you help me and trust me."  
"R...really?" I want to believe, for some strange reason. Maybe I just wanted someone to help me instead of scare me, maybe I was being stupid - and I'm just clinging on to a slight bit of kindness because it feels... nice.  
"Lets start over!" He suddenly shouts, happily, like he wasn't talking to me through metal bars. "Hi, I'm Myde. I live here with all the others, and I'd like to be your friend!"  
That was unexpected. And what surprised me more was that he put his 'clawed' hand out for me to shake. "I... I'm Ienzo..." I say, a bit too shocked to say anything else. "B...but just call me Ien. Sorry, I'd shake but I can't... move."  
At this, Myde looks really upset. "Why, are you hurting?! Ien, I'm coming to get you, okay?!"  
"Oh...o-okay." I reply, and he quickly unlocks the cell door for me. He rushes in, and although I'm still afraid, I don't say anything as he gently picks me up.  
His arms are strong and soft, the huge black wings on his back slightly arch over his body so they come around me, and all I see is him smiling back at me, a really nice, big smile. He has pointed teeth, like a vampire, but I'm so tired and fragile I can't care...  
"Here we are, my room! Sorry, it's a bit small 'cos I'm like the least in charge, but whatever!" He opened his door and quickly warmth hit me. He took an arm away so a little support on me went but not much - and pulled what sounded like sheets to the bottom of the bed.  
"I'll be careful!" He assures as he slowly puts me down on a very warm and cosy mattress and pulls sheets over me. My body immediately relaxes and I feel the largest urge to sleep that I have ever felt before...  
My eyes slide shut, and the last thing I see is a very beautiful, innocent face of what I decide to be the one nice Incubus. The only exception to a most troubling world.

**_WOW! YOU LIKE? The ending was kinda mushy but we all need a few oranges now and then, ammiright guys? _**  
**_:0 What's all this with 'the past?' Something to do with Lumaria? If you guess I'm going to kill you... well, no, I'll give you a cookie for being so smart, but don't tell anyone okay?_**


End file.
